Transitions with Mr. Carlson
This page will help parents and students with transitions. learning, working, and living and other topics. Feel free to click on the hyperlinks/titles to check out all the helpful resources I've attached. -Mr. Carlson Transitions # Casey Life Skills- This website will allow student's to assess their own behavior and areas of competency. It may take 30 to 40 minutes, but is a great conversation starter between the student and their educator, parents, service worker, or case worker. # National Secondary Transition Technical Assistance Center - This website is packed full of information regarding transition assessment, toolkits, planning, post-school success and a variety of other topics. 3. National Parent Center on Transition and Employment - This website covers everything from post-secondary education, employment, and independent living 4. Keystone AEA Keystone represents our school district and has various supports for our students, parents, educators, and administrators. A list of disabilities can be found with information to contacts, resources, and training. Any parent who has a child with a disability should looking at using these great resources. Learning 5. Think College - Is a website that helps parents or guardians navigate the college process with their child. Family resources, technical assistance, and trainings are just a few of the available subjects that it delves into. 6. UI Reach - is a transition certificate program through the University of Iowa that gives students with intellectual disabilities the opportunity to have the Big 10 college experience while also preparing them to be independent. Students must be 18 to 25 to participate. 7. Northeast Iowa Community College Disability Services- For students with disabilities who may be attending N.I.C.C. after graduation this website is essential in order to qualify for accommodations and advocacy on the students behalf. 8. I Can Succeed This website helps with career planning, college planning, financial aid, and other various educational links. From elementary school to post graduate school this site has something for everyone. Working 9. & 10. owa Vocational Rehabilitation - This organization works towards employing individuals with disabilities, but also provides numerous other services such as: living, Transition Alliance Program, transitions, and pre-employment services. 11. Iowa Workforce Development This website gives more specific information regarding employment in Iowa for individuals with disabilities. From Social Security’s Ticket to Work program to Iowa's Dept. for the Blind this page provides the links to more services. 12. Spectrum Network This group serves 10 counties in Northeast Iowa and helps to employ individuals with disabilities and with job training. Their goal is to "create customized solutions to meet the needs of the adults we serve and to enhance the communities where they live." Living 13. The Special Olympics - A wonderful organization that facilitates sporting events for individuals with intellectual disabilities. This website covers everything from volunteering to competing. Click on the link and get stated! 14. My Summer Camps - An amazing website that can help you find summer camps that specialize in certain disabilities. Use this cite to look through the hundreds of camps to find the perfect one for you. 15. Opportunity Homes works to assist individuals with disabilities find housing, enhance life skills, and help acquire skill development.